Pure Essence
by Kalera I. McTierney
Summary: HPxRW, Slash. After a Quiddditch game, Harry realizes feelings he never thought he held toward his best friend. Ron, having faced his feelings toward his best friend, has no problem helping Harry along with his journey...in more ways than his mind.
1. Chapter 1 Recollections of Quidditch

**Name**: Pure Essence

**Author**: Rosco2005

**Rating**: M

**Category**: Romance

**Pairing (s)**: Harry/ Ron

**Summary**: HPxRW, Slash- After a Quidditch game, Harry confronts feelings he never thought he had toward his best friend. Ron, of course, having faced the music long concerning his own feelings toward his best friend, has no problem with helping Harry along with his journey…with more things than his mind. With both heading toward a deserted locker room and Harry rapidly losing the battle with his feelings as well as his hormones, what could obviously be the outcome?

* * *

**A/N**:** (02/20/07) _A litte over a year's time has passed. It doesn't even seem that long, does it? I remember that I had said that the next chapter to this story,' Pure Essence', as well as Chapter Seven to my story 'Shattered Illusions' would have been up within a couple of weeks of putting up this story. _****_Well, I guess times have changed..._**

**_I'm suffering from severe writer's block and it's probably going to be weeks before new chapters are posted on any of my stories, here or on FictionPress. I really apologize for leaving all of you hanging. For those of you who are still with me, I'm going to try my best to resume writing. For those who have truly lost their patience and can't take the suspense anymore, again I apologize and I hope that you'll read my stuff again. As usual, please read and review. Thanks._**

* * *

**Disclaimer**; None of the Harry Potter characters, places where the books are held, or even the underlying plot belong to me. They belong to the genius (LOL…thank God she created the HP world…it's relieved me out of hours of boredom) J.K. Rowling and are distributed, in the United States, at least, by Scholastic Press, a division of Scholastic Inc. Since I have taken the time to write a disclaimer to this story, there's no reason to sue me.

**Chapter One: Locker Room Recollections of Quidditch**

Harry James Potter, newly appointed Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain, hunched his shoulders and braced his hands against the wall as he stood under the reviving hot water of one of the many shower stalls that dotted the walls of Gryffindor's locker room. He, along with the rest of the team, was fresh off of a narrowly won victory against Slytherin. Since Draco Malfoy was their new Captain (although for the life of him, Harry couldn't figure out how he managed to pull it off), they tried every trick in the book, including blatant cheating, in order to try and defeat Gryffindor.

_It didn't work. If I hadn't watched Ron block that Quaffle from Slytherin's new Chaser, a. sixth year called Alexis Belletrist, then I wouldn't have noticed the Snitch fly right past my line of sight_,' Harry thought to himself as he recalled the exact circumstances of the win. ' _It was like it was timed or something…he throws the ball clear over my head, dipping and speeding I go on my quest to grab the Snitch, and then all of a sudden, it's there, twirling madly in the grip of my hand…_

It just happened all so suddenly….

---------------------------------

_An hour prior…_

" _GO…GO, GRYFFINDOR! GO…GO, GRYFFINDOR!"_

_There was madness in the stands as the battle between Gryffindor and Slytherin heated up. As it now stood, both teams were tied up, which of course, was total lunacy to their individual Houses. Since Slytherin was now in possession, thanks to their usual technique of secretly cheating, all they needed was to get a Quaffle into one of their hoops and then somehow, someway, get past Harry in order to swipe the Snitch._

" _Here's comes Rayson Mitchell with the Quaffle, for Slytherin," the new Quidditch commentator, fifth year Gryffindor Michael Legacy, yelled into the microphone, " He's rather new to the whole Quidditch thing and I can't help but wonder why Captain Malfoy decided to put this newbie in…maybe's he 's hoping for a bit of beginners' luck…OHHHHHHHHHHH, I take that back, he just got mopped by the Gryffindor 'Enforcers'. Bad luck, mate…"_

_Harry smiled at the nickname. The 'Enforcers' were actually two mild-mannered sixth years, fraternal twins Susanna and Miles McGregor. As a matter of fact, they didn't even seem like the Quidditch playing types; they were relatively small, lanky people, all limbs and legs and some Quidditch players they faced didn't see how they were supposed to be fazed by the pair of them. But they soon found out that the both of them were like rabid dogs out on the field; they would not let up on someone unless they were crying or screaming for mercy. To Harry, their addition to the Gryffindor House team was exactly what they needed._

'_Was that the Snitch-?"_

_Harry snapped out of his thoughts and pelted headlong through the crowd after the runaway Snitch. It seemed as though Malfoy had the same idea because he went flying after the Snitch also. Harry flattened his body against the handle of his broom in a effort to gain some dearly needed speed and he barely managed to inch past Malfoy, who should have, if he were truly a excellent flier, captured the tiny ball by now. They both drew closer and closer to the Snitch, each wishing to God that the other would befall some type of calamity that would cause them to miss…_

_In a last-ditch effort, he slammed himself into Malfoy in order to throw him off course. He spared no thought for himself; he knew good and well that he would be able to pull out of it with no problem whatsoever while Malfoy struggled to get himself back on track. It worked like a charm…he had slammed into Malfoy so hard that he was forced to make a looping U-turn... away from the Snitch…in order to regain control. _

_Harry had, of course, taken advantage of the fact and since no one had seen what was supposed to have been a penalty, he continued on his mad race for the ball. Faster than someone could say ' Quidditch finale', Harry had caught up to the Snitch, which was now on the Slytherin side of the field, and was about to execute one of his original 'dive, swipe, and win' moves when suddenly…WHAM! _

_In one of the foulest moves ever committed by Slytherin throughout the whole game, their Beaters, Jamie Branson and Richard Keyes, practically aimed their clubs at Harry's midsection and head. With the amount of force they put into it, it's a wonder they didn't knock him clear off of his broom. It was a close call, though. _

_He tipped over, gasping for breath, and with one hand, barely held on to the one thing that was keeping him in the air. Trying in vain to shake off the headache that was sure to turn into a major one later on, he climbed back onto the Firebolt and peered through the crowd for any sign of the Snitch. It was no use; it had disappeared again and Slytherin had accomplished what they set out to do, stop Harry before he caught the Snitch._

" _After that rather obvious attack on Gryffindor Seeker Harry Potter by the Slytherin Beaters," Michael announced, sounding like he was tempted to lose all control and start cursing up a blue streak, " Gryffindor is awarded the penalty. Ginny Weasley will take it and…thump, thump…ohhhhh, it's barely blocked by Slytherin Keeper Elaine Thomas. You have to be faster than that, Ginny…oh, well, Slytherin back in possession and the Quaffle's being carried up field by Alexis Belletrist…"_

_The cheers from the Slytherin supporters steadily grew louder and louder as Alexis drew closer and closer to her goal, undeterred by the Bludgers flying around or anything else for that matter. As Harry watched, Ron's whole body language changed; he seemed to tense up and freeze as if he was frightened of Alexis or what was about to occur. Harry tried not to curse; he knew good and well that Ron wouldn't purposely lose the game but by all appearances, that was exactly what was going to happen._

"_Come on, Ron…don't let her get this…don't let the Quaffle in…" Harry thought to himself as he flew closer to the action. Ever since the Slytherin Beaters stopped him, he had yet to see a sign of the Snitch and therefore, didn't see any harm in stopping his constant search, at least for a moment._

"_Don't freeze now, Ron,' Michael screamed into the microphone, "Don't let these Slytherin snakes beat you! I mean, come on now, she's a freaking amateur. You're really going to stand there and let a girl clown you in front of everybody in this school!" It was a measure on how much everyone was focused on the action when neither Professor McGonagall nor any other teacher said anything to him about what he had just said._

"_Come on, Ron…"_

_It was like a scene straight out of a movie. Alexis, a mere six feet from the hoops, figured that since Ron seemed to be in some type of trance, now would be a good as time as any to attempt to score. And that she did…with an impressive amount of force, she threw the ball as hard as she could and everybody watched with bated breath to see whether or not Slytherin would steal this point. Closer and closer, it got to the hoops…_

"_Ron…" Harry moaned silently, horrified at how badly Ron would let the team down if he didn't do anything. He would have no choice but to ream him out for his foolishness (he truly despised arguing with Ron, way more than he did with Hermione) and their friendship would have suffered a blow because now, he would think (however, stupidly; Ron, of course, had been there for him since Day One of him arriving to Hogwarts) that he couldn't depend on Ron for anything, "How could you do this to your team…to me?"_

_Almost as if he had heard him, life seemed to flow back into Ron's body and in a truly beautiful move, he practically threw himself off of his broom and limbs stretched out the whole while, snatched the Quaffle out of the air, seconds before it would have sailed through the middle hoop. Muted screams were heard from the crowd when it seemed as though Ron would plummet to the ground but in another move completely unlike him, he threw out the arm not occupied by the Quaffle, grabbed the broom (which by the way, only stayed in the air because his feet were still hooked onto it), and vaulted right back onto it._

_A joyful smile stretched across Harry's face as the reality of it all settled back into his stunned brain. It was as that moment when he realized that he shouldn't have doubted Ron in the first place; he should have know that he wouldn't intentionally hurt him to that kind of degree. As he watched Ron floating there, his eyes flashing in obvious pleasure, Harry was surprised at the depth of emotion that suddenly filled him…contentment, happiness…and when suddenly, Ron turned his beautiful eyes on Harry and gave him an almost jubilant smile, his stomach plummeted when he thought of the other emotion he was feeling toward his best friend…deep, intense desire. It was almost all he could do not to scream in horror…or purr in pleasure and fly as far away from him as possible…to either escape his confusing feelings or for once in his life, actually confront them._

" _I don't know whether Weasley did that on purpose to fool everyone or whether it was a complete accident," Michael yelled into the microphone over Gryffindor's loud, excited screams, ' but all I know is that Gryffindor has a chance to win this game. All Potter has to do is catch the Snitch before 1). Slytherin has another chance to score and Captain Malfoy manages to swipe the Snitch or 2). Captain Malfoy just snatches the Snitch out of midair, anyway. Come on, Gryffindor, we can do this…"_

_Ron flashed Harry another smile and in one fluid motion, chucked the ball right back into play, so that Madam Hooch wouldn't say anything and award Slytherin a penalty. For a moment, Harry was too distracted by Ron to even process the fact that the ball was at that moment, flying toward both one of the Gryffindor Chasers and one of Slytherin's. _

_From his vantage point, he could just see the play of light along his bright red hair and illuminate the dusting of freckles on his lightly tanned, smiling face. As much as he tried not to, though, he also noticed the play of muscles underneath his shirt as he rotated his shoulders and the way his thigh muscles tightened against the broom as he struggled to keep his broom steady. _

_Harry pulled in a deep, reassuring breath and shook his head. "What's wrong with me?" Harry thought to himself as he absentmindedly watched Ron and renewed his search for the Snitch. "All of a sudden, I find myself noticing that Ron is attractive…no…frigging gorgeous. It's not the fact that he's a boy that alarms me so much…I have no problem admitting to myself that I'm bisexual…it's just that he's my best friend. I've never had a romantic inclination toward him a day in my life…why now, all of a sudden?"_

_Cheers erupted from one side of the stadium and groans were heard from the other when the Quaffle landed in the Slytherin's Chaser's hands from across the field. Nobody was quite sure how it ended up there but it did…they just chalked it up to Slytherin's usual cheating. The Chaser had made a move to start zooming right back toward Ron's general direction when suddenly, something happened that caused yet another smile to break out across Harry's face. He could see the Snitch…and it was hovering directly between the hovering Chaser and Ron!_

" _Obviously, everyone hade just seen what had just transpired between the two teams so there's no need to me to go over it, ' Michael muttered into the microphone in a bored, nonchalant voice, " I may as well just tell you the score as stands is both teams are tied at 150…as much as I hate that fact, there's nothing I can say besides that I hope Malfoy or Potter get off their behinds and do something to finish this game before we die of boredom…wait a second, what is Potter doing? Either he has a death wish…or he sees the Snitch!" _

_He didn't know what possessed him to attempt such a reckless act but here he was, making a beeline toward an astonished, advancing Chaser and half of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Mentally, he was hoping that the Chaser would have some sense and move out of his way but physically, he was bracing for the blow of a lifetime. Even if his 'Enforcers' aimed every Bludger they could at the Slytherins and the rest of the team tried in one form or another to protect him, he could still end up totally plastered. He wasn't too worried, though, he had a game to win and he would do anything, even sacrifice himself, to win it._

" _Harry Potter, Gryffindor Team Captain and Brittany Johnson, a Chaser for Slytherin are on a collision course," Michael yelled into the microphone, effectively yanking everybody's attention back to the game, " Potter must see the Snitch because there's no way in the world he would be foolish enough to go head on against the Slytherin line, when he knows that everyone of them hates his guts. One of them is going to get plastered…will it be Potter or will it be Johnson? Johnson, swallow your pride and move out of his way before you get railroaded by that Firebolt…"_

_Five…four…three…two…the chants from the crowd threatened to break Harry's concentration but he focused on the task at hand. Grimly, he finally realized that the Chaser had more brains than sense and he braced himself for impact. He was surprised that the Snitch had yet to move away, instead always managing to stay directly between him and the Chaser, as if it wanted them to crash into one another. ' This is it…this is it," Harry thought to himself, letting go of the broom with one hand and hoping to God that he could just snatch the Snitch with one swipe, " It's about to be all over…"_

_Then, the unthinkable happened. The Snitch abruptly flew straight up and Harry was forced to grab his broom again and make a sharp change in direction. Pulling upward on his broom as hard as he could, he barely pulled himself clear of Johnson's head and yanked hard on the broom to steady himself before he tumbled off of it. After stopping for a moment to process the fact that they hadn't indeed crashed, the Chaser continued on her race for the hoops while Harry continued on somewhat of a sharp angle to capture the Snitch. Excited yells were heard from the crowd as they watched their individual Housemates try their hardest to complete their goal._

"_Everyone has just seen what I have just seen. Potter and Johnson didn't crash…I repeat, **didn't **crash but now, the race is on to see who can score first. If Johnson gets past Weasley, like Belletrist failed to do, and scores before Potter captures the Snitch, then the game continues for at least ten more minutes because of the fact that Malfoy is on Potter's tail even as I speak and he needs time to get Malfoy away from him. If Potter captures the Snitch…then Gryffindor wins and we are a step closer to heading to the Quidditch Final. Who will it be…Potter or Johnson? Come on, don't keep us in suspense here…"_

_Harry could hear Malfoy grunting from behind him as he struggled to keep up with him. He wasn't going to waste time trying to dip and dive away from him; all that would accomplish is the Snitch possibly getting away from him and Malfoy having a 50/50 chance of getting it and winning the game. He just pulled in a deep breath and kept his eye on the Snitch. He was gaining on it…he was close…one good grab and it would all be over. Gryffindor would win…He held on to the broom with one hand and reached for the hovering ball…one good grab before it moved…_

" _I guess Johnson must have gotten desperate because after a missed Bludger attack from the Gryffindor 'Enforcers', she has decided to try to score from a good twelve feet away from the hoops. The only reason it might work is that Weasley could be totally surprised from the sheer lunacy of the action but for some reason, I really doubt it." Michael yelled into the microphone, "Weasley, block that Quaffle and Potter, grab that Snitch!"_

_Excited screams were once again heard from the crowd when yet in other beautiful move, Ron blocked the Quaffle from flying through the middle hoop, once again. A joyful smile spread across his face as he thought about the ecstatic state his best friend must have been in, having saved the game twice in truly beautiful moves. 'He's about to be even happier now…thanks to me,' Harry thought to himself. Since him and Malfoy were now side by side and reaching for the ball, he figured there would be no harm in what he was about to do. He smacked Malfoy's hand out of the way, put on a burst of speed, reached for it once again…and finally grabbed it! The Snitch fluttered madly in his hands as he turned back toward the rest of the players…_

_It was only when he held up his hand in joyous victory when the crowd finally knew…and accordingly, burst in festive screams. "Gryffindor's done it. Gryffindor done it…we've won the game! After a couple of close shaves and people biting their teeth in worry, Gryffindor has won the game with a final score of 300-150," Michael announced, trying his hardest to be heard over the screaming Gryffindor supporters, "We've might not have won this game without the superb playing skills of Potter and in one of the most surprising transformations of the year, Ronald Weasley. Keep up the good work, guys, and lead us to future victories…" _

_The Slytherin players had long since descended back down to Earth but the Gryffindor players were still on their victory lap, minus two players. At that moment, Harry was flying lazily toward Ron, whom was just hovering in the air, as though he had nothing else to do. For a brief moment, Harry had the insane thought that Ron was waiting for him but then, he just shook it off. "He doesn't have feelings like that toward me," Harry thought, flying steadily closer, "There's no way…I just realized my own feelings…there's no way…"_

"_Harry, wasn't this game absolutely ridiculous?" Ron asked, with a bright grin as Harry pulled to a stop next to him, " I mean, you almost got crunched by that Slytherin Chaser and half the Slytherin line was on your tail at one point. Malfoy, of course, wasn't helping the case with constantly cheating his behind off. We got lucky today…"_

" _Lucky had nothing to do with it," Harry said, resisting the urge to reach out and touch his smiling face, just to feel the total delight that Ron was barely keeping in check, " You performed well today, man. That dive of your broom, just to swipe that Quaffle out of the air, was practically a work of genius. I thought that you were going to hit the ground, for sure…"_

_Ron flushed a bright red at the praise and let out a brief chuckle. Harry smiled in return but then, suddenly, Ron's face seemed to take on a serious tone. It wasn't often that he was the serious one…his eyes always seemed to carry that easy-going, carefree attitude that Harry so relied on…but right then, he was and Harry was getting slightly nervous…as well as slightly turned-on. "Oh, great, now I'm a freaking perv. He's being as serious as I've ever seen him…and I'm getting hard because of their unrelenting intensity being focused on me. How pathetic can I get?" Harry thought to himself._

"_Is anything wrong, Ron?" Harry muttered. It was a shame that it came out as more of a croak than anything else but it seemed as though his brains were scrambled. It was way too disconcerting to have Ron's gaze focused on him so intently…it was though he was looking for something…something that Harry wasn't willing to tell him._

_Harry had to hold back a murmur of surprise as Ron's gaze dropped to his lips with an almost animalistic hunger and then back up to his eyes again. "There's no way, there's no way…" he thought, frantically. " Oh, God, there's no way…"_

"_Harry…"_

"_Guys…guys, it's time to go."_

_Both Ron and Harry snapped out of their daze and looked down at Ginny, whom was staring at the pair of them as though they had lost their minds. "Would you fools come on…the stadium is clearing out, as you can see, and we have a party in about two hours. This is no time to be daydreaming." Ginny said, one hand holding her broom steady while the other was resting on her hip in classic Weasley fashion as she glared up at the pair of them._

"_Hold your horses, Ginny." Ron said, with a small smile on his face. "I'm coming." He turned to look directly at Harry once more, with the same hunger blazing in his eyes. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he stared at him…probably reading way more into the look that was called for. "I'm so dead…" Harry thought, frantically, as he clutched his broom hard enough to start cracking it. "I'll see you back in common room, Harry." Ron practically growled, licking his lips. Harry, of course, had to hold back an aroused moan in turn…if he wasn't careful, Ginny, as well, as anybody else within range, was going to see him act the complete fool._

_He watched as the Weasley siblings sped down to the ground, thanking God that he was alone, least for now. He had to have some time to get himself under control. He couldn't go back to Gryffindor Tower with an erection the size of a pole…there was no power on Earth that could help Harry to hide his obvious reaction to whatever signals, however fake or real, that Ron was throwing out. "I must be deluding myself…there's no way that Ron likes me that way. He's as straight as a yardstick…he's dated every girl he could get his hands on…and he's still trying to date Hermione. Yeah, he's not interested in me…he's just my best friend."_

"_But just in case…just try to stay away from him." Harry said, shaking his head as he headed on down to the ground. "It's for the best…" _

_-------------------------------_

A soft groan slipped out of his mouth as he braced himself again the shower wall. Taking a brisk jog around the huge stadium, throwing himself into every bit of exercise he could, dragging himself into a much-awaited hot shower and then abruptly changing it to icy cold didn't help whatsoever. He was still viciously aroused…the urgency to do something about it…anything was starting to become way too much for Harry to handle. Yes, of course, he was a normal male and yes, he had problems like these before but never to this ridiculous extent. It was like he was growing way too big for his body to handle…he didn't have a handle on himself.

"_And it's all Ron's fault. With his eyes, his personality...oh, my freaking God, I can't take this…his body. With the sleek muscles everywhere on his body with the passionate eyes to match, it's driving me crazy imagining him. Before today, I never had a romantic inclination toward him and now, I can't stop thinking about him…thinking about whether he's a moaner or a screamer…thinking about whether his eyes go an even darker shade when he finally lets go of his inhibitions…wondering whether he prefers to be on top or on the bottom…forcing the rhythm or just going along with the flow. Oh, God, I can't take this anymore…oh, yes…_

Breathing heavily through his mouth, nipping his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, he tried his damnest to hold back a jagged moan as he braced a hand against the wall and let the other, as soapy as it was, travel further down his slick body, only to wrap itself around his straining erection. At first contact, his body surged hard enough that he almost spilled himself into a sated heap on the spot. But he barely prevented it…gasping slightly, he tightened his grip and stroked heavily. "Ron…oh, God…Ron…" Harry gasped, feeling his vision blur as his climax inched steadily closer.

_How I wish this was him…how I wish that he was on his knees before me, making me pant and shatter into a million pieces with every move that he made. I wouldn't even care if I was the one returning the favor…driving him out of his mind…making him part of me wit every groan that could fly out of his mouth. As long as we are together…I don't give a flying damn. If only…if only…I could practically hear Ron screaming with pleasure under me…with me…I don't care. Oh, God…_

He groaned, tightening his grip and stroking faster almost to the point of pain, as he thought he smelled Ron…somewhere nearby. He could recognize him by smell alone; he always seemed to smell of freshly-mowed grass, some kind of fruity pie…for the life of him, he couldn't recall it…and home…the home that the Weasleys welcomed him into and for which he would always be grateful. "Ron…Ron," Harry panted out, every muscle in his body tensing up. "Oh, God, please…"

"_Harry…come to me…"_

With that whispered voice with the wind, Harry blew into pieces. He couldn't hold back the intense groan of Ron's name as his climax ripped into him with too intensity with him for him to handle. The overhead lights shattered into a million pieces as well the lights in each of the showers. The other showerheads blew out of the stalls and the water began raining down into the locker room as Harry gripped himself in a foolish effort to make the pleasure longer…it was the only way that he could possibly get that close to making love with Ron and he knew it…and he sagged against the wall, gasping for much needed air as yet another wave slammed through him.

"That…that…that…oh, God, "Harry gasped, sliding to the floor in a sated heap. " I need Ron…oh, I need him right now. That wasn't enough…"

He was so far out of it that he didn't even hear movement within the locker room and somebody walk toward him, almost slowly and methodically. The surprise the person would come across wouldn't surprise them in the least; to them, it was their wish come true and it had been that way for years. _Too bad that it's taken him this long to figure it out…if I didn't see the way he had looked at me during the game, I would still be holding back my feelings, in deference to his. But now, all bets are off…he, obviously wants me as much as I want him…_

A soft smile crossed his face as he slinked through the water and looked down at Harry's prone, pleasure-drenched form. He was almost too beautiful to be believed…with his emerald-green eyes sated with pleasure, his black hair slicked to his head, and the water rolling down the contours of his muscles and body as though they were hesitant to leave, he was like a painting to be admired for all time. _And I'm going to admire and pleasure him…now and forever if he'll have me…_

He bent down, reached out and placed a gentle hand against the curve of his cheek. Harry was so out of it, of course, that he couldn't even move; he just focused that beautiful gaze on him. The guy barely prevented himself from purring in pleasure…he was finally getting what he always wanted…his beautiful, sexy best friend, Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived…the love of his life.

"Harry, come back to the real world…we have things to do…"


	2. Chapter 2 Vision's Conception

**Name**: Pure Essence

**Author**: Roscoe2005

**Rating**: M

**Category(s)** Romance

**Pairing(s):** Harry/ Ron

**Summary**: HPxRW, Slash- After a Quidditch game, Harry confronts feelings he never thought he held toward his best friend. Ron, long ago having faced his own feelings, toward Harry, has no problem helping him along with his journey. With both walking toward an empty locker room and Harry rapidly losing the battle with his rampaging hormones, what could possibly be the outcome?

* * *

**A/N**: _**It's about a month shy of reaching the two year mark since I posted the beginning chapter to 'Pure Essence'. I swear when I first posted it, I had the plotline all mapped out in my head and ready to written down and posted. Then life threw a monkey wrench into all of my plans and I was basically forced to stop right in my tracks.**_

_**Contrary to the rolling novel I started to make it out to be, I've decided that this story is just going to be a three-chapter one-shot, for all intents and purposes. I don't know whether I'll change my mind at some point but that's what I've decided for now. This is going to be a serious M-rated scene so, if this is not your cup of tea, I would suggest that you hit the back button now. (I hope that I don't get reported for this). I hope I'll post the last chapter quickly but I'm not holding my breath. As usual, please read and review.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: None of the Harry Potter characters, places where the books are held or even the underlying plot belong to me. They belong to the genius (thank God that she created the Harry Potter universe…she has relieved me out of hours of boredom) J.K. Rowling and are distributed, at in the United States by Scholastic Press, a division of Scholastic Press. Since I have taken the time to write this long disclaimer to this story, there is no reason for anyone to sue.

****

**Chapter Two: Vision's Conception**

"Harry, come back to the real world…we have things to do."

Ron growled slightly under his breath as he stared at his beautiful best friend. If only Harry knew how long Ron waited for this moment…waited for Harry to come to the realization that Ron was the only one for him…the only one who would stick by his side through thick and thin. _Well, that isn't entirely the truth. Hermione adores him but I really can't see her jumping his bones in the locker room…but that's beside the point. Come on, Ron; don't screw this up by overanalyzing this…it may be your own chance…_

Harry chuckled. "We have things to do, eh?" Harry muttered, giving Ron an amused smile, not in the least bit embarrassed that he was caught pleasuring himself and practically screaming out Ron's name. _The power rush was incredible. I knew Harry was powerful…he had to be in order to defeat Voldermort a couple of weeks ago…but I had no idea how much he was restrained his power. _Shaking his head violently to scatter his thoughts, Ron lowered his body further down to Harry's and smiled in return.

"Being fresh isn't your area of expertise." Ron replied, reaching out and tracing a hand against Harry's face. Harry merely turned his face into the touch and sighed, softly. "For a person who wasn't even considering me as a lover a couple of hours ago, you sure are being a tad bit flirtatious…"

"Flirtatious isn't even the word for it." Harry replied, growling slightly and returning the agonizing, soft touches in kind and tracing his hands along Ron's chest. "I just came to some realizations…thoughts that I'm surprised never really crossed my mind before. You were always my best friend. Of course, it couldn't cross my mind that…"

"Cross your mind…what?" Ron asked, quietly.

Harry's eyes turned a deeper shade of green and he gave Ron one of the most devastingly sexual smiles he had ever seen cross his face. Seeing that look made everything in Ron's body twist low and hot and it was all Ron could do not to pin him to the floor and ravish him senseless. _I have to be patient. God, I know you have been waiting for him for years but that doesn't give you the excuse of treating him like a rag doll. Just be patient…_

"Cross my mind that I'm head over heels in love with you." Harry breathed out, gasping softly. "Oh God, all I want is for you to make mad, passionate love to me. Make me yours in every way that counts…I just want you in my arms." Just his words alone was enough to make Ron as hard as steel. _Why did he never tell me this before? We could have been together for years now. Maybe he was just scared to confront his feelings…just as I was scared to tell him about mine's_. _There's no use in crying about it now though…let me just have this one moment in time, even if it won't last…_

"Your wish is my command. " Ron breathed out, just before he captured his lips with his own. A low pitched groan erupted out of Harry as they experienced their first kiss with one another…experienced what they could make each other feel. Tongues dueled for dominance as Harry ran his hands through Ron's hair and held him there. Ron couldn't run from him and truth be told, he didn't want to. He just wanted to touch him…touch him anywhere that he could reach.

He didn't know how but his clothing was rapidly being pulled away from his body…obviously, Harry also wanted to be as close to Ron as he could manage. Groaning softly as Harry ran his hands up and down his body, Ron's mind was spinning dizzily with the force of his arousal. _Oh, I don't think I take too much more of this foreplay. It feels so goddamned good,'_ Ron thought, biting back a cry as Harry pulled a nipple into his mouth and sucked strongly, _' Damn, Harry, keep doing this. For the love of Pete, don't ever stop…'_

"Harry…oh, God…slow down," Ron moaned, grasping Harry's hair and tugging softly in order to gain his attention, "I don't want this to be a rushed affair. I want to scream with pleasure as I take you. I want to see your eyes darken as I make you scream your name. We have all of the time in the world for this."

Harry looked at him and smiled softly, as he resisted the urge to continue to do with what he was already doing. "Take all of the time that you need, then," he muttered, softly." Just don't stop making love to me…"

Ron smiled at the obvious need ringing in Harry's voice and lowered his mouth to his. "Just stay still, Harry." He traced his mouth along the sides of Harry's face as he continued on a lazy path down the contours of Harry's body…along every muscle and every trace of bare skin. _He tastes like heady male…of Quidditch, of grass, and of life. I can't get enough of him. I never will. _In kind, Ron pulled one of his nipples in his mouth and almost exploded at Harry's moan of pleasure. _Damn, Harry…_

" Let me please you." Ron muttered, staring up into Harry's dazed eyes as he finally reached what he wanted most. Harry's body jerked violently as Ron wrapped his hands around Harry's straining erection and stroked with just enough pressure to make Harry's eyes roll to the back of his head. Soon enough, Harry began moving to the pace of the strokes and making incoherent noises in the back of his throat. It was enough to make Ron moan right along with him.

"Please take me -." Harry gasped out. "Please take me in your mo-."

"What…in my mouth?" Ron asked, already having the feeling that that was on Harry's mind. "Sure, Harry…anything you want."

It was almost difficult to accomplish, considering his unbelievable size, but Ron reaped the reward for his struggle when Harry screamed out again in pleasure and began thrusting heavily into his mouth…so rapidly that Ron was forced to hold on Harry's hips as the both of them struggled to give each other as much pleasure as they could give. It was almost too much sexual energy to be contained…what lights Harry didn't blow out before were starting to break one by one. Ron groaned as his own erection began throbbing with more urgency…he needed to get into Harry before he exploded…

This time, Harry picked up on a psychic moment. "Damn it, Ron," Harry wheezed, gently pulling himself away from Ron's mouth. "Come on, I need you right now. I want to feel you inside me…come to me, please."

More out of control than he wanted to admit, Ron reached for his wand and merely gave Harry a piercing look. " Harry." Ron said, quietly as he rose up in order to kiss him. "Harry." Harry smiled softly at Ron as they stared at each other for a moment…saying all the things in their hearts that for some reason, went unsaid. The moment was broken as Harry went into mild convulsions. His body was obviously getting ahead of his mind…

"Tell me if I hurt you." Ron muttered as Harry turned over. "I don't ever want to, not now…not ever." Harry nodded and with a quick spell for added lubrication, Ron began sinking into Harry's tight, beautiful behind. The scream of pleasure Harry let out was enough to make Ron lose his natural mind and he began thrusting more heavily…their loud cries ringing through the locker room should have made people come running to see what the hell was up but no one did. They were alone…with themselves and their love for one another…

"Harry…Harry…Harry…"

"Ron…Ron…Ron…"

Ron could feel his orgasm threatening to overwhelm him…and then, it happened. Everything went white bright and almost ethereal …he could swear that he had gone somewhere else entirely. He felt as though he had stepped outside of himself; he was at peace with his world…with every part of him that made him…well, him. _This is what an orgasm feels like when you're with the person you love, eh? Shoot, I'll do this again and again, just to feel this again. Oh, Harry…wait a second…who in the hell is that?_

Out of the bright light, stepped a beautiful little girl. She couldn't have more than three or four years old but Ron got the impression that he knew her somehow…it was a feeling deep down in his gut. She had long, wavy but at the same time, messy black curls all the way down her back but he couldn't quite make out her facial features, as they were still blocked by light. He wanted to know who she was but obviously, she wasn't going to say anything unless he said something first.

"Who are you?"

She still didn't say a word as she looked at him. Ron could feel himself being snatched back to the real world…back to Harry…but he reached out a hand to the child, hoping that she would, at least, come to him. He heard a brief ding of childish laughter and then, she began running to him, running as fast as her little legs could manage. _Hurry, sweetheart…hurry…come on. _She stopped again and smiled at Ron with her eyes…just as he landed back into the real world…

_Daddy…_

Ron groaned loudly as he felt himself empty into Harry and Harry's orgasm was right behind his. They both collapsed to the floor, in a dead heap, feeling the aftershocks of their orgasm race through them. "She was right there," Ron moaned, holding on to Harry for dear life as he finally registered the color of the girl's eyes…they were a clear, deep blue. _Just like mine._ "She was right there…"

"Who?" Harry muttered, lazily tracing a hand along Ron's thigh. "Nobody's here but us. What are you talking about?"

"Our dau-." Ron almost blurted out but stopped himself just in time. _I can't tell him that. I don't even know if she was. Then again…she had my eyes and his hair…it is quite possible that she could be ours. How I wish that she was…she would be the culmination of my love for Harry. But I can't tell him that I saw a little girl…he would think that I'm crazy. Maybe, I'll tell him someday…but not right now…_

"Never mind." Ron muttered, sitting up to stare into Harry's beautiful eyes. "Just know that I love you."

Harry smiled in return and held Ron's face firmly in his hands. "I love you, too."

Ron grinned and lowered his lips to Harry's, starting the cycle all over again. _I'll see you again one day, my daughter…no, our daughter…_

Almost as if on cue, there was a ding of laughter in reply.


	3. Chapter 3 Forsaken Love

**Name**: Pure Essence

**Author**: Rosco2005

**Rating**: M

**Category(s):** Romance

**Pairing(s)**: Harry/ Ron

**Summary**: HPxRW, Slash. After a Quidditch game, Harry confronts feelings he never thought he held toward his best friend. Ron, having long ago faced his own feelings toward Harry, has no problems helping him along with his journey. With both walking toward an empty locker room and Harry rapidly losing the battle with his rampaging hormones, what could possibly be the outcome?

* * *

**A/N**: _**Well, this went along more quickly than I had originally thought. At last guess, I would have figured that it would be at least another two months before I posted the final chapter to "Pure Essence" but I guess not. My writer's block is fading away slowly and I 'm delighted to say that I've thought of the perfect sequel to the story. As I've said before in my writer's profile, I'm never the type to have a typical happy ending so there's bound to be a couple of surprise in store there.**_

_**If I decide to write it, it's bound to be a ten to eleven chapter story, so I hope it will catch everyone's attention from the beginning. I'll probably work for a little while longer on "Shattered Illusions" before I decide either way. Let's hope so. Let's see, since I posted this quickly, the next chapter for "Shattered Illusions" should be up within the next five to six weeks. As for "Pure Essence", thanks for reading and please review (hopefully, I'll have some constructive criticism).**_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: None of the Harry Potter characters, places where the books are held, or even the underlying plot belongs to me. They belong to the genius (thank God, she created the Harry Potter universe; she's relieved me out of hours of boredom) J.K Rowling and are distributed, at least in the United States, by Scholastic Press, a division of Scholastic Inc. Since I have taken the time to write this disclaimer, there is no reason someone should feel the need to sue me.

**Chapter Three: Forsaken Love**

Hermione frowned briefly to herself as she wondered about the whereabouts of her best friends. The Gryffindor celebration party was in full swing and considering the fact that the only reason they had even won the game in the first place was because of the brilliant playing skills of the pair of them, it was odd to see that they were, in essence, missing in action. _Ginny told me that Ron was with her for a while before he gave her some silly excuse about going to Madame Promfrey's and then leaving her behind. Harry…on the other hand…she said that the last time she saw him was on the Quidditch field. Where in the world are they? I mean, this is rather ridiculous…_

" Come on, Hermione," Ginny said, laughing breathlessly as she pried herself from the arms of her on-again boyfriend, Dean Thomas and hurried toward Hermione, " stop worrying so much about where they are. It's not as though Voldermort jumped out of the bushes and attacked them or something. They are around here somewhere..."

"That's not funny, Ginny. You know what we had just gone through." Hermione exclaimed. Truthfully, the memories of the final battle against Voldermort still gave her nightmares. _There were so many times that I thought that we weren't going to make it. Harry was putting up a valiant fight but I mean…this was the Dark Lord we were talking about. I know Harry was and still is, fairly powerful but still…because of the fact that Voldermort immersed himself in the darkest types of magic he could, there were weapons at his disposal that we could barely fathom. I'm absolutely happy we made it, thought. The thought of being without Harry or Ron, for that matter…_

Ginny raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, please…spare me the nonsense of being concerned about Voldermort and everything that has happened over the last two years or so. Voldermort's dead and gone. Nobody's out to get Harry anymore." It was a measure of how Ginny had healed, emotionally, that she could say his name without dissolving into tears. When they had broken up the previous year, she had had difficulty adjusting to the fact that they were no longer a couple. Even after Voldermort's defeat weeks ago, Harry had shown no signs of wanting to renew their relationship. Instead of waiting for him to change his mind, she had decided to start dating Dean again.

"Then again, you've always fussed over Harry. I mean, if I wasn't sure that you liked my brother…I mean, I keep meaning to ask you why you haven't hooked up with him yet…I would swear that you're head over heels in love with Harry. I mean, the way you look at him sometimes…"

Hermione blushed a fiery red and turned away before Ginny could see her reaction. _Damn it, I was hoping she wasn't going to say that._ That famous Weasley intuition was coming into play…Ginny was absolutely right. _I am in love with Harry but I know I can't do a thing about it. The whole thing is complicated…I mean, Ron has wanted to date me for the longest time and I kept pretending that I didn't see the signs. It's not as though I don't love him. I do, in my own way. It's just that Harry has always held a special place in my heart…ever since I looked into his eyes the first time I saw him on the train. We're best friends…I can't do anything to jeopardize it. No matter how I feel…_

"Don't be silly, Ginny. I'm hardly in love with Harry. He's just my best friend." Hermione said, pasting a cheery smile on her face that she truly didn't feel. "Look, Dean's dying to dance with you over there. It's not as though we have an unlimited time to party, now do we? I'll be fine…who knows, I might find someone to party with myself."

"You're sure?" Ginny asked. When Hermione nodded in answer, Ginny smiled and let herself be twirled back out onto the common room floor. Hermione watched them for a moment, unsure as to whether she should actually join the festivities or follow her instincts and look for Harry and Ron. _Ginny's right. They probably lost track of time doing whatever they're doing…they'll be back soon. But then again, there is something odd about this entire situation. They just wouldn't vanish into thin air, without giving me some type of warning. Where in the hell are they?_

She threw her hands up in the air with frustration and listened to her instincts. "Oh, I know I won't be able to relax unless I find them."

She gathered her things together and stormed out of the common room. There was no specific place she was heading; she was just, absentmindedly, checking the places they may have been hanging out at. _When I find them, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind. I don't believe they are making me worry like this. Then again, I can picture this from Ron but Harry…no way. Ooooh, I can't wait to get my hands on them. _She had just turned down one of the many empty corridors of Hogwarts when she was confronted by a most unexpected sight…

_There is no way I'm seeing what I'm seeing. Did I drink too much butterbeer? Did I get hit in the head by a stray Bludger? I must be hallucinating…_

There were Harry and Ron, walking up the corridor, talking urgently about something. It wasn't so much the fact that they were talking; it was the fact that they were barely a foot away from the other in an _empty _hallway that made every alarm bell in her ring. Hermione, who considered herself fairly skilled in reading the body language of the both of them at any given time, was stunned at how familiar they seemed to be with one another. _I mean, Harry's body's is brushing against Ron with way more frequency than normal as he's talking to him…and Ron's looking at him at though…as though…I don't even want to know. It's something…almost sexual about it…and they are only talking. I'm must be hallucinating…_

She had just made a move to greet them when _it _happened. Harry had let out a chuckle at whatever Ron had said and reached for him. Hermione could only stand there in disbelieving shock as Ron shrugged off the broomsticks he was carrying and pulled Harry into his embrace…into one of the raunchiest kisses Hermione ever had the misfortune to witness. They just stood there in the corridor, kissing the hell out of each other.

She bit back a gasp as Harry smoothed his hands over the muscular curve of Ron's buttocks while Ron ran his hands through Harry's hair and held him in place as they continued to kiss each other. _I must be dreaming. There is no way I'm standing here watching my best friends make out. Tell me I'm not standing here watching the guy I'm head over heels for kiss the guy who's supposed to be head over heels for me. I must be dreaming…please someone tell me I'm dreaming…_

Subconsciously, she must have let out a scream of horror because the next thing she knew, Harry and Ron had broken their embrace and were running up the corridor toward her. "Hermione! Damn it! Are you all right?" Harry asked, skidding to a halt as she collapsed against the wall, close to a dead faint, "Why in the hell were you screaming like that? You made us think that someone was murdering you."

She waved a hand, trying to catch her breath. "Why...why…" She gasped out, feeling as though she was about to choke, "You have the nerve to ask me why was I screaming like a crazed lunatic?! The sheer gall of the both of you…I should be asking you what in the name of Merlin is going on between the both of you."

Harry and Ron shared a strange look with one another and then, Harry looked back at Hermione. "Hermione, what are you talking about?"

She could feel anger hitting flash-point inside of her and didn't have a clue on what to do about it. _He must really think I'm stupid. He was just kissing Ron as though his life depended on it and he's pretending that this isn't strange in the least. I never in my wildest dreams thought that he was gay and Ron…oh God…of all people, I figured he wasn't. This development is way out of left field and I don't have a clue on how to react. Relax, Hermione…before you do something you regret…_

"Harry," Hermione said, taking a deep breath and pointing at Ron with her wand, "why did I just see you kiss Ron?"

Ron flushed a deep red and raised a sheepish hand to the back of his neck. "Oh, you saw, eh?"

"Yes, I saw." Hermione snapped, angrily. _Calm down, Hermione. It's not the end of the world. It's just Harry and Ron. Obviously, their relationship has changed. It's just so strange. I mean, I never thought that they were interested in one another. How could they not tell me? I thought I was their best friend…_

Harry just sighed and grasped Hermione's hand. "I know this may seem like a big shock to you. It just happened…"

"Just answer me this. It's a yes or no question." Hermione said, holding back tears. "Are the both of you dating...head over heels in lust or love…what?"

They shared that strange look again. Hermione was forced to look away at the obvious affection that the two had for one another. It was so hard for her to see it…to see the love and affection that Harry should have held toward her being directed toward another person. It was enough to almost make her actually burst into tears. Harry broke the look and looked at Hermione, once again. "Both…I care about him, more deeply than I thought possible. I guess it's reasonable to say that we're dating…"

That was _not_ what she wanted to hear. She choked back a wheeze of dismay and shoved past Harry. _How could they do this to me? Harry and Ron…together? I mean, I don't care that they're gay. Well, I guess that I do care…I'm not going to sacrifice my friendship with them for this. I'm just so stunned. Ron has spend the better part of the last six years trying to start a relationship with me and now, I find out he was more interested in Harry than me. Harry…he was never a social dater but again, I never thought that he held any romantic inclination toward guys, let alone Ron. We're a trio and now, I'm the one being left out in the outside. How am I going to deal with them dating…especially even with this news, I'm still in love with Harry myself…_

"Hermione, please don't be angry." Harry muttered when he caught up to her. "Neither one of us planned this. It just happened."

She sighed and turned to face him. _Grow up, Hermione. The only reason you're acting all hysterical is because you're jealous. Jealous because Ron, obviously, had the nerve to go after what he wanted. Just be happy for them…even though I may not truly feel it. That's what friends do. Just be happy for them. _"You don't have to explain anything to me, Harry," Hermione said, pasting a cheery smile on her face and reaching out to grasp Harry's hand, " You have to admit…it was strange seeing my best friends make out in the hallway…but if the both of you are happy, I'm happy."

"You're sure?" Harry muttered, green eyes glowing with both guilt and happiness. "I mean, I thought Ron was interested in -."

"Me, right?" Hermione shrugged, looking around Harry at Ron's form. "I guess his feelings changed. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"Hermione."

" Harry, I'm fine." Hermione said, squeezing his hand…trying to pass along calm that she didn't feel at the moment. "Just don't make out in front of me. I'm so used to seeing the both of you act one way. I don't think I'll be able to deal with the lovey-dovey stuff anytime soon…"

Harry let out a breathless chuckle. "I'm sure that that can be arranged. You're my best friend, Hermione…don't ever forget that."

_I love you, Harry…more than I can ever tell you. I hope that you're happy with Ron. Even though you may not be with me, I don't begrudge you that happiness. Everyone deserves to be loved. Maybe, one day, I'll find that same kind of happiness. _"You're my best friend, too. Come on …enough with all of these revelations. It's time for dinner." Hermione said, laughing up at Harry. "Judging from the way he's pacing up and down the corridor, your boyfriend's dying to shovel some food into his mouth He's acting as though he's starving."

Harry squeezed her hand once more, released it, and hurried down after Ron. Hermione just stood there for a moment and watched the pair of them…watched the newly formed couple with a mixture of sadness, happiness and confusion. _Muggle weddings aren't the only time the minister asks whether someone must say whether or not they have any objections to a couple. This is one of those occasions. No matter how frustrated I am, I can't ruin this for Harry. I love him too much to even try. My best friends are now a happy pair…I just have to face the music, now and for always…_

She sniffled softly, feeling her heart, silently, break into little pieces. _Friends, forever._

"Wait a second. I'm coming!"

**The End**


End file.
